


Nightmares

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stupid drabble I wrote. First person from Zach's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Waking up in Frankie’s arms will always be my favorite feeling in the world. Having his arms wrapped around me and knowing he loves me is the best start to any day and I’m lucky enough to start every day that way. On one morning in particular though, I woke with a rather jolting start and found myself shouting rather loudly. A moment later and Frankie sat up on the bed and pulled me into his lap, one of his hands ran down my bare arm while the other stroked my hair.

 

“Did you have a bad dream again, darling?” he cooed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

 

I nodded against his chest as my arms snaked around his waist. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

 

“It’s okay, Baby. You can’t help what you dream about,” Frankie hummed in response. “Do you want to talk about it or just go back to sleep?”

 

I shook my head against his chest. “Don’t want to keep you up,” I mumbled, clinging to his body as tightly as I could. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, because every time they closed, the dream would come back. I didn’t want to bother Frankie though, so I just tried not to blink as I held him in my arms.

 

“I don’t mind,” he said quietly as his hand continued to run lightly through my hair. “What happened this time?”

 

“You…you were gone.”

 

“Gone?”

 

“I don’t know. I woke up and you weren’t there and I was scared and alone.”

 

“Why were you scared?”

 

“Because you were supposed to be there and you weren’t. I don’t even know.”

 

“Well, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” Frankie assured me and I sighed. I knew that what he said was true, but it didn’t make the dream any less scary.

 

“I never want to wake up without you,” I mumbled.

 

“You’ll never have to,” he whispered back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” I nuzzled my face against his chest and he giggled. He then scooted around so he could lay back down. My arms left his waist, but he pulled me back to his chest as soon as he was comfortable. He stroked my head with one hand and the other traced patterns on my forearm.

 

“Why do you think you’re scared of waking up alone?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s like, now that I have you, I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Frankie assure me again as his hands continued to move.

 

“I know that. Like I can think about that and know that it’s true, but I’m still scared. I guess I feel like one day you’re going to realize that I’m not perfect and that I’m not worth it and you’re going to leave and I won’t know what to do without you.”

 

“I know you’re not perfect, but you are _so_ worth everything in the world to me,” he said calmly.

 

I smiled against his chest and closed my eyes, hoping the nightmares wouldn’t return and after a few minutes, we both fell back to sleep. The nightmares didn’t return that night and for a long while after. The safety and security of Frankie’s arms kept me grounded, even as I slept, in the reality that he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
